The present invention relates to lamps, particularly to a lamp with a collapsible arm in which a conductor assembly is disposed permitting forward and backward movement of the arm while maintaining electrical contact.
The design trend of lamps, such as those used on a table or the floor, has adopted a movable arm instead of fixed one to adjust the lamp to a desired position.
The conventional types of lamp often use pivotally jointed arms, rotatable in either two or three dimensions. In these configurations, the wire for transmitting electric current is not varied when changing the position of the arm.
However, in accordance of the present invention, a novel arm arrangement is proposed, which utilizes a telescopic connection to adjust the lamp position.